


smoke and pinky promises

by reidplease



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pancakes, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidplease/pseuds/reidplease
Summary: Spencer tries to make pancakes for Y/N. It doesn’t go well...





	smoke and pinky promises

**Author's Note:**

> Work has also been posted on my tumblr @barryallenplease.

The morning sunlight had woken you up from the best sleep you’ve had in weeks. The case the BAU had been working on for the past few weeks was rough, so this was a nice change of pace.

Then you smelled smoke.

Oh no.

You ran into the kitchen to find your boyfriend swatting smoke while covering his face.

“Y/N!” He turned to you with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t think you’d be up so early.”

“It’s almost noon, Spence.”

“Oh- I must have lost track of time.”

“Spencer, I told you no more cooking unless you wanna burn down our apartment or this complex.”

“I know, but you’d think that someone with my IQ could make some stupid pancakes.”

“I’ll sign us up for a cooking class, okay?” you laughed, pressing your lips to his.

“Alright.”

“Now you wanna help me make some pancakes with the rest of this batter?”

Spencer smiled. “Yes, and I won’t burn them this time I promise.”

You giggled. “Pinky promise?”

Spencer wrapped his pinky around your own, laughing. “Did you know that the ‘pinky promise’ or ‘pinky swear’ originated in Japan?”

“No, I did not,” you answered, smiling.

“Well it is often referred to yubikiri or ‘finger cut-off’ in Japan. It is also said that if you broke a pinky swear that the one you promised made the promise with can cut off your pinky.”

“Wow, morbid.” You pick up the ladle scooping up some batter. “Now pancakes?”

Spencer kissed you. “Yeah, wait- did you brush your teeth?”

“Uh, no, oops.” You placed the ladle down.

“It’s okay, I don’t care.” Spencer kissed you again, sliding his arms around your waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I should actually go brush my teeth though, and then we can start the pancakes.”

You start to walk away before being pulled back by Spencer. His lips locked with yours again.

“Okay, now you can go.”


End file.
